Sacrifice Love
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Baekhyun memutuskan Chanyeol secara sepihak! Dan Chanyeol tak dapat menerima ini semua. Ia tak menerima kenyataan ini karena ia... sudah mencintai Baekhyun terlalu dalam. "Kau tahu aku berjuang untukmu. Tapi bagaimana aku berjuang untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak ada di sana?" "Aku kecewa padamu, Baek." - Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt C.4 :** **All or Nothing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Sacrifice Love** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Angst, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

"Chanyeol, bagaimana jika kita mengakhiri hubungan ini saja?"

Pria jangkung yang diajak bicara itu tentu terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah mencintai pria mungil dihadapannya secara mendalam dan dengan mudahnya pria mungil itu memutuskannya?

"Apa?"

"Kau mengerti tidak sih? Kita putus, Chan."

Putus? Apa Chanyeol tidak salah dengar?

"Putus?" beonya, Sungguh! Ia tak menyangka Baekhyunnya akan mengatakan hal itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Oh astaga, Chanyeol. Kau belum pernah diputuskan? Aku bilang putus." ulang Baekhyun kesekian kali setelah tak mendapat respon yang ia inginkan dari Chanyeol.

"Tapi... kenapa?"

"Aku bosan!"

Apa? Bosan? Tolong katakan jika Baekhyun sedang gila!

"Semudah itukah?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Maksudmu apa? Tak ada salahnya dengan putus kan? Aku ingin memulai hidup baru dengan pria yang jauh lebih baik darimu. Hanya itu."

"Kau… mempermainkanku?"

"Oh, yaampun. Kau bisa mencari pria yang jauh lebih cantik dariku diluar sana. Pergi dan lupakan aku. Kita sudah putus sekarang."

"Tidak bisa, ini pemutusan secara sepihak."

"Lalu kalau aku ingin bagaimana?" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun yang biasanya bersikap manis dengannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi egois begini?

"Apa kesalahanku?" tanya Chanyeol, pelan. Sejujurnya, ia mulai berpikir kalau ia melakukan kesalahan yang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Tak ada. Kau membuatku bosan, dan aku ingin mencari kesenangan baru, itu saja."

Siapapun, tolong bantu Chanyeol keluar dari mimpi ini sekarang juga!

Oh, astaga. Ini bukan mimpi. Baekhyun hanya menganggapnya sebagai kesenangannya semata.

Chanyeol rasanya ingin mati saat itu juga.

"Ugh, hanya menjawab iya saja begitu susahnya. Kau akan dengan mudah melupakanku, Chan. Selamat tinggal."

Tidak, ia pergi.

Sungguh, Chanyeol ingin menahan tangan itu lebih lama lagi. Tapi seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan saat ini. Ia masih sama terkejutnya, tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Bagaimana bisa... Baekhyun memutuskannya dengan mudahnya? Dan jangan lupakan tentang Baekhyun yang menganggapnya kesenangannya semata.

Apakah dari awal ia menganggap Chanyeol sebagai permainannya saja?

 **###**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya bahagia, ini adalah malam minggu. Dan itu artinya, malam ini ia akan diajak kencan oleh pria tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Sudah kelimabelas kalinya Baekhyun memiliki kekasih baru, limabelas kali pula ia dengan santainya memutuskan kekasih-kekasihnya itu. Baginya, memiliki kekasih hanya permainan dan kesenangan semata. Tak ada yang lain. Termasuk perasaan bersalah telah menyakiti hatinya.

Dan juga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak sadar—dan tak perduli- jikalau ia telah menimbulkan luka yang cukup dalam bagi Chanyeol, sosok yang kini telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Menurutnya, pria yang telah terluka karenanya itu terlalu berlebihan—kembali lagi pada Baekhyun yang menganggap semua ini hanya permainan.

"Sehunnie!"

Baekhyun meraih tangan pria yang telah berada didepan apartemennya itu dengan mesra, lalu bergelayut manja. "Kita kemana hari ini, hm?" tanyanya, sambil tersenyum manis.

Oh, tak ada yang dapat menyangkal bahwa senyuman Baekhyun sangat manis. Membuat pria mungil itu dengan mudah mendapat kekasih—walaupun pria-pria bodoh itu mengetahui sikap Baekhyun yang hobi bergonta-ganti pasangan.

Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol.

Ia bahkan baru mengenal Baekhyun dan jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Tentu saja Chanyeol tak tau bahwa Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun menganggap semua itu serius. Dan Chanyeol—dengan bodohnya- telah terperangkap dalam pesona Baekhyun.

"Ayo, masuk mobil dan kita akan makan malam bersama. Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini."

"Aku terlihat sangat cantik dan akan selalu begitu." ujar Baekhyun bangga.

"Aku tak bisa mengelak semua itu. Masuklah, manis." Sehun tersenyum, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

Malam ini mereka lalui dengan bahagia layaknya pasangan di malam minggu.

 _ **###**_

"Park Chanyeol, kau melamun lagi?"

Pria yang dipanggil namanya tak menyaut, ia tetap sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Yak, Park Chanyeol, apa guna telinga lebarmu?" Masih tak berkutik, Chanyeol hanya memandangi lantai kamarnya dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"PARK CHANYEOL KAU DENGAR TIDAK?!" Chanyeol menoleh. Syukurlah, ia masih dalam keadaan sadar. Eh, benarkah sekarang Chanyeol dalam keadaan sadar?

"Oh, astaga. Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu itu sehingga membuatmu terlihat bodoh sepanjang waktu?" tanya pria yang sedaritadi fokus pada laptopnya—dan perhatiannya berhasil teralihkan hanya untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol.

"Tak ada."

"Bohong."

Chanyeol memandang pria dihadapannya dengan wajah memelas. Ia tau, ia tak dapat berbohong lagi sekarang. Sudah duapuluh tiga tahun ia bersama pria itu, dan tentunya ia tak dapat berbohong lagi padanya. Apalagi setelah kegiatan melamunnya yang sudah pasti membuat hyung-nya itu mencurigai gerak-gerik Chanyeol.

"Oh ayolah, _hyung_. Tak ada urusannya denganmu, tak usah menekanku begitu."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu duduk disamping adiknya, sisi ranjang. "Kau punya masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." ujarnya, lalu tersenyum.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Luhan tak melunturkan senyumnya, ia merapikan rambut Chanyeol dengan tangannya, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi telinganya. "Rambutmu sedikit panjang. Tak berniat merapikannya?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggeleng, ia menunduk.

Sungguh, ia tak berniat melakukan apapun sekarang. Pemutusan sepihak beberapa hari yang lalu masih membebani pikirannya hingga saat ini.

"Siapa yang membuatmu menjadi pemurung begini? Boleh aku tau?"

Tak mendapat jawaban, Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Tak apa jika tak boleh. Hanya saja tak boleh terlalu larut dalam kesedihan begini. Maksudku, hei. Jangan buat ia menganggapmu berlebihan jika suatu saat ia melihatmu tak ada semangat hidup begini. Tunjukkan padanya jika kau bisa hidup tanpanya."

Luhan tersenyum menyemangati. Namun, lagi-lagi tak mendapat respon yang diinginkan. "Tapi nyatanya aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Nyatanya aku memang berlebihan. Kau tau, _hyung_? Dia cinta pertamaku dan aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Karena dia mengajariku arti cinta."

Pria yang lebih tua berdiri, lalu menepuk pundak sang adik. "Kalau begitu jangan lepaskan. Kejar dia sampai kau berhasil merebut hatinya. Aku kenal adikku, dia orang yang pantang menyerah dan selalu berhasil menggapai apapun yang ia inginkan. Jangan menyerah, dan buat dia luluh."

Perkataan Luhan sukses membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Sebenarnya perkataan Luhan ada benarnya. Ia hanya perlu berusaha, dan itulah jalan satu-satunya untuk merebut hati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun bertekad untuk meluluhkan hati Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu kembali kedekapannya, dan tak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi.

 _ **###**_

Baekhyun mematut dirinya dicermin lalu tersenyum puas. Cukup puas karena ia pun cukup bangga akan bayangan dihadapannya.

Hari ini ia akan pergi berbelanja kebutuhan bulanannya, tanpa Sehun, kekasihnya. Kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk sekarang, dan Baekhyun tak terlalu mempedulikan di mana dan dengan siapa Sehun sekarang.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dengan santai, menuju supermarket yang menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk berbelanja. Ia sedikit berpikir, mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia sedikit bersantai di café langganannya sebentar untuk menghilangkan penatnya. Bagaimanapun, ia juga manusia yang butuh waktu sendiri untuk bersantai.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki café lalu menuju tempat duduk yang menjadi favoritnya. Namun, ia mendesah kecewa saat melihat seseorang yang membelakanginya sedang menempati tempat favoritnya. Ia pun berbalik, berniat mencari tempat lain sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Kenapa pergi?"

Pria mungil itu berbalik, menatap sekeliling. Tak ada orang yang menurutnya dapat diajak bicara di sini.

"Aku sedang berbicara padamu, Baek."

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar menoleh ke arah pria misterius itu, mencerna apa kalimat yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulut pria itu.

"Kau ingin duduk di sini, bukan? Kemarilah." Baekhyun pun berjalan ke arah pria itu, mencoba melihat siapa orang yang sedaritadi mengajaknya bicara itu. Dan ia sedikit terkejut saat…

"Chan?"

"Tak perlu heran begitu, duduklah. Aku akan pergi jika kau menyuruh."

"Tapi... kenapa?"

"Kau mau duduk atau tidak?" tanyanya, kali ini terdengar memaksa.

"Aku tak akan duduk karena ini mungkin perangkapmu. Aku tak mau hal-hal lain terjadi padaku."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Kau kira aku sebrengsek apa?" Ia menghela nafasnya, "Duduklah, memangnya tidak boleh kita duduk bersama? Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah mantan kekasihku." ucapnya, kali ini terdengar sedikit pelan.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun menurut. Masih dengan _Chococino_ favoritnya ditangan, ia berjalan dan mengambil duduk dihadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pujaan hatinya itu kini duduk dihadapannya. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu dan Chanyeol masih tetap dalam posisinya, memandangi wajah Baekhyun. Sungguh, ia merindukan sosok dihadapannya itu.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Baekhyun, memecah keningan. Ia tak menyukai kecanggungan yang kini terjadi diantara mereka. Dan sejujurnya, ia sedikit risih karena mata Chanyeol yang sedaritadi terus memerhatikannya.

"Tak terlalu baik semenjak malam dimana kau meminta mengakhiri hubungan kita."

Perkataan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya menunduk, menoleh. "Kau belum menemukan penggantiku?"

"Aku tidak butuh itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kaulah penggantimu."

"Ck, dasar aneh." Baekhyun membuang wajahnya yang merona. "Sudah kubilang, carilah pria yang jauh lebih cantik dariku. Aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan merubahmu."

"Aku suka berganti-ganti pasangan!"

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menjadi terakhir untukmu."

"Aku mudah bosan!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu bertahan denganku, kita akan sering berganti style pacaran kita mungkin."

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya, ia pun berdiri. "Aku pergi."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengejarmu." ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Diam! Tetap di sana dan aku tak akan kembali padamu. Teruslah berharap, karena aku tak akan mencintaimu sedalam kau mencintaiku. Kau tau? Kau terlalu berlebihan dalam mencintai seseorang. Aku hanya menganggapmu permainan dan kesenanganku tanpa mencintaimu. Aku tak pernah serius. Jadi berhentilah, sebelum kau terjatuh lebih dalam."

Perkataan Baekhyun sontak membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Benar, Baekhyun tak pernah mencintainya. Benar, Baekhyun hanya mempermainkannya.

"Aku pergi."

"Datanglah kesini jika kau butuh. Aku akan selalu ada di sini," ujarnya pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dalam saat memandang punggung Baekhyun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, hingga akhirnya tak terlihat lagi. Sungguh, ia ingin berhenti saat ini juga. Pernyataan Baekhyun sudah cukup membuatnya terjatuh, dan sebelum ia terjatuh lebih dalam, ia sungguh ingin menghentikan semua ini.

Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol.

Ya, pria bodoh yang tak pernah berhenti mengejar cintanya.

 _ **###**_

"Sehun, bagaimana jika kita mengakhiri hubungan saja?"

Sehun yang tau ini akan terjadi pun tertawa dalam hati. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan."

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya." Baekhyun berbalik, berniat untuk pulang. Mereka memang sedang berada di sekolah. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun tak melihat ataupun mendengar, Sehun mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan disakunya.

"Dia sudah memutuskanku, Lu. Kemarilah, dan laksanakan rencana kita."

Sehun tersenyum puas saat ini, apalagi saat ia melihat seorang pria cantik yang kini berada dihadapannya. "Ayo, tuan putri."

Luhan tersenyum manis dan meraih tangan Sehun kemudian bergelayut manja di sana.

"Kurasa ia sedang berada di terminal bus. Cepat sebelum ia pergi." Luhan mengangguk, kemudian berjalan kira-kira 100 meter dari sana. Setelah melihat keberadaan pria yang dimaksud, Luhan mempererat pegangan tangannya pada Sehun.

"Sehunnie, terimakasih untuk kemarin malam. Kau bahkan menggunakan waktumu seharian untuk menemaniku." ujarnya, dengan volume yang dikeraskan.

"Tentu saja, kau yang utama dan prioritasku. Tak mungkin aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan menyesali keputusanku karena menolak ajakan kekasihku yang paling manis ini, bukan?" Sehun tersenyum menawan dan mengacak rambut Luhan. Sementara, Baekhyun, pria yang dimaksud, mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Jadi... Sehun mengkhianatinya?

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Sehunnie. Aku sungguh beruntung memilikimu. Besok anniversary kita yang keempat bulan. Kita mau kemana?"

Ah, apa lagi tadi? Anniversary keempat bulan? Jadi selama ini Baekhyun hanya dijadikan sebagai selingkuhan? Oh, apa mereka tidak melihat keberadaan Baekhyun di sini?

Berjuta pertanyaan dan dugaan hinggap dipikiran Baekhyun. Ia tau, dirinya sendiri pun sering mempermainkan orang dan hanya menjadikan orang itu kesenangannya semata saja. Namun tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya bahwa ia akan menjadi selingkuhan begini. Apalagi ia sendiri pun tak pernah menduakan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun tak tau apa perasaan yang mendominasi dirinya kini. Ia bingung, haruskah ia sedih? Kesal? Marah? Tapi tak ada gunanya karena pada kenyataannya... Sehun bukanlah miliknya lagi kini. Mereka sudah berakhir.

Dikebingungannya, sepintas muncul perkataan sosok yang akhir-akhir ini mendominasi pikirannya.

 _"Datanglah kesini jika kau butuh. Aku akan selalu ada di sini,"_

 _ **###**_

Dan di sinilah mereka berada, café favorit Baekhyun. Benar saja, Chanyeol ada di sini.

"Ternyata kau datang."

"Kau benar-benar ada di sini."

Mereka mengatakannya bersamaan, menimbulkan kecanggungan luar biasa. "Bicara saja duluan," ucap Baekhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tak apa, perkataanku tadi tak terlalu penting."

Baekhyun tersenyum, membuat Chanyeol seakan berhenti bernafas. "Kau bahkan jadi pelanggan tetap café ini."

"Tentu. Itu semua karenamu."

"Aku?"

"Lupakan saja. Ada masalah? Perlu kubantu?"

Chanyeol tau betul kalau Baekhyun datang bukan tanpa maksud, mengingat bahwa Baekhyun tak pernah menganggapnya serius.

"Aku ingin kau memberi pelajaran pada kekasihku. Ehm, maksudku mantan. Kami baru saja berakhir. Ternyata selama ini dia menduakanku! Lebih tepatnya akulah yang kedua. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan."

Pria jangkung dihadapan Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Bisa-bisanya Baekhyun datang dan menceritakan tentang mantan kekasihnya di depan pria yang… ehm juga mantan kekasihnya.

Ah, sepertinya Chanyeol harus mulai membiasakan diri. Karena dirinya sendirilah yang menginginkan Baekhyun terlalu dalam.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Chanyeol, tersenyum kecil. Percayalah, ia sedang menyembunyikan kesedihan dibalik senyum itu.

"Kau bisa memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Atau kalau bisa, buatlah ia mencintaiku lagi. Tapi tak bisa juga tak apa, lagi pula aku tak berniat untuk kembali padanya. Sudah, itu saja. Aku pergi."

Baekhyun bangkit, ia berbalik tanpa menatap sedikit pun ke arah Chanyeol. Teringat sesuatu, ia pun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hei. Namanya Sehun, satu kelas denganmu." Setelah itu Baekhyun kembali berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu keluar café.

Chanyeol masih terdiam, tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Baekhyun. Yang ia lakukan kini hanya memandang kosong ke arah luar jendela café, sedikit menoleh ke arah bayangan Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh dan pada akhirnya terlepas dari pandangannya. Baekhyun pergi, lagi.

Dan Chanyeol merasa hampa, lagi.

 _ **###**_

"Hyung, kau kenal Sehun?"

Mendengar nama yang tak asing, Luhan menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Berarti kau mengenalnya. Di mana rumahnya?" tanya pria itu tak sabaran. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengambil kursi dan menaruhnya tepat disamping Luhan yang sedang berkutat pada pekerjaannya.

"Ada apa, Yeol?" ulang Luhan.

"Uh… dia teman sekelasku dan aku sedang ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok pagi. Kebetulan aku tak mencatat tugas itu jadi aku ingin bertanya pada temanku. Siapapun itu,"

Pria jangkung itu tersenyum simpul, membuat sang kakak menaruh sedikit kecurigaan terhadapnya. "Kenapa harus Sehun? Tak bisa menanyakannya lagi pada temanmu yang lain?" Chanyeol menggeleng cepat.

"Ayolah, _hyung_. Setiap kelompok berbeda tugas dan kebetulan aku dan Sehun merupakan satu kelompok jadi… ya, kau tau sendiri."

Luhan menghela nafasnya, sedikit berpikir apakah ia benar-benar akan memberikannya pada Chanyeol atau tidak. Jujur saja, ia sedikit curiga pada adiknya itu melihat sikapnya yang sedikit aneh. Namun, ia tak tau alasan apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk menolaknya. Lagipula, Sehun bukanlah anak kecil yang harus dijaga ketat olehnya.

"Aku akan mengirimkannya padamu melalui pesan singkat."

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. "Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan mobilku. Selamat tinggal dan selamat malam, Luhan hyung." Ia pun bergegas menyiapkan mobilnya, duduk dikursi pengemudi, dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat pesan singkat dari _hyung_ nya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menemukan letak rumah pria yang dicarinya, karena daerah ini merupakan tempatnya berjalan-jalan melepaskan penat pada saat masih duduk dibangku _Junior High School_ dulu.

Chanyeol menekan bel setelah menemukan rumah yang dimaksud. Tanpa menunggu lama, seorang pria dengan pakaian santainya membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol hanya menatap Sehun tajam. Membuat pria yang ditatap hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

"Ehm, masuklah dulu." Sehun sedikit melangkah mundur, bermaksud memberi jalan untuk si 'tamu tak diundang'-nya itu.

"Tak perlu."

Sehun masih terdiam ditempatnya, mencoba mencerna apa maksud dari tatapan Chanyeol dan kedatangannya ke sini.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir, apa yang membuatmu menyakiti Baekhyun seperti itu? Menjadikannya selingkuhanmu kurasa bukan pilihan yang tepat." Tanpa basa-basi. _To the point._

Bagus, Chanyeol. Kau berhasil membuat pria di depanmu mengerutkan alisnya. Entah itu tanda bingung, atau berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Menjadikan selingkuhan?" Sehun membeo. Sementara Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya, dan ternyata kau punya kekasih. Entah siapa itu, aku tak tau. Intinya kau menjadikan Baekhyun yang kedua." Sejujurnya, Chanyeol hanyalah mengulang perkataan Baekhyun di café tadi. Karena sesungguhnya, ia pun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Wajah Sehun terlihat datar kembali, seperti biasa. Ugh, sepertinya kau harus tau siapa dalang dibalik semua ini, Mr. Park.

Sehun melipat kedua tangan didadanya, "Lalu, kau ingin aku apa?"

"Meminta maaf pada Baekhyun karena kau telah menyakitinya," ucapnya, Sehun tertawa. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau bahkan masih sanggup berkata begitu saat Baekhyun jelas-jelas mempermainkanmu,"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, "Apa? Bagaimana bisa…?"

"Kau bahkan terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta. Lalu dengan mudahnya Baekhyun memanfaatkanmu untuk membuatku meminta maaf padanya," Sehun menghela nafasnya, lalu tertawa hambar. Chanyeol terdiam.

"Sadarlah, Park. Kau bahkan tak lebih dari sebuah permainan di matanya."

Sehun masih menatap Chanyeol yang tak berkutik, membuatnya mau tak mau melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Setelah ini kau akan dibuang olehnya lagi. Ya, setelah dengan mudahnya ia menemukan penggantimu."

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Pergilah. Jangan dekati Baekhyun lagi. Perjuanganmu tak lebih dari sekedar hiburan dimatanya."

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Bodoh. Aku tak akan percaya padamu. Kau tak lebih dari seorang pria peselingkuh."

"Terserah saja padamu."

"Aku pergi. Minta maaflah padanya. Dan bersyukurlah karena aku tak memberimu pelajaran yang lebih dari ini."

Chanyeol berbalik dan memasuki mobilnya, mencoba mengusir pikiran negatif yang sedaritadi menghantuinya.

" _Tidak, perjuanganku pasti tak akan sia-sia."_

 _ **###**_

"Kau benar-benar berkata begitu padanya?"

Sehun mengangguk, membuat Luhan menghela nafasnya. Sungguh, tak ada satu pun rencana yang berjalan lancar hingga saat ini.

"Bagaimana jika dia menyerah begitu saja? Kau tau perkataanmu dapat membuatnya kehilangan semangat lagi?" tanya Luhan lagi, tak memberikan kesempatan Sehun untuk berpikir sedikit saja.

"Maafkan aku. Hanya itu jawaban yang terlintas dipikiranku saat itu. Dia tiba-tiba datang dan memaksaku untuk meminta maaf pada Baekhyun."

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Aku tak akan menyalahkan siapapun kecuali kau kalau nanti Chanyeol pulang dan kembali melamun, lagi."

"Hannie. Aku melakukannya demi adikmu," Luhan menoleh, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya. "Baekhyun bukanlah pria yang serius dalam menjalani sebuah hubungan. Aku tak ingin adikmu jatuh lebih dalam lagi karenanya,"

"Aku tahu," Pria bermata rusa itu menunduk, menghela nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Tapi Chanyeol sangat mencintainya, dan aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi hanya karena aku menghalanginya untuk mencintai orang lain. Hanya Chanyeol yang kumiliki di dunia ini, kau tahu?"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, Sehun sudah mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya dan Luhan.

"Chanyeol benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta dan ia sangat berjuang untuk itu." Sehun tersenyum tulus, mencoba menghibur Luhan.

 _ **###**_

"Bagaimana, Chan? Kau sudah memberinya pelajaran?"

Chanyeol menatap _Coffee Latte_ dihadapannya, tak berani menatap mata sang empunya suara.

"Aku sudah datang ke rumahnya. Apa dia sudah meminta maaf padamu?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, bertanya dengan antusiasnya, mengabaikan pertanyaan pria jangkung itu. "Jadi kau memberinya pelajaran? Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya?"

Sesungguhnya, Chanyeol ingin sembunyi saat itu juga. Ia tak melakukan apapun terhadap Sehun. Itu semua karena perkataan Sehun yang membuatnya diam tak berkutik. Namun, karena tak ingin memperpanjang masalah mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia jujur saja pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun. Hanya menyuruhnya meminta maaf dan memintanya menyadari bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah salah,"

"Apa?" Pria mungil itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Hanya itu?" tanyanya, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau bahkan tak lebih dari sekedar pria lemah, Chan. Apa sulitnya memukulnya sampai babak belur dan membuatnya kapok?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada, menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya heran.

"Aku tak sebodoh itu menyakiti orang lain, Baek."

"Tapi bukankah kau ingin membantuku? Aku ingin kau memberinya pelajaran!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Ayolah, Baek. Jangan bersikap kekanakan begini."

"Aku tak bersikap kekanakan!" bentaknya, lalu bangkit dari kursinya, "Kau memang tak bisa diandalkan." Pria mungil itu berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu keluar café, meninggalkan Chanyeol, lagi.

Dan Chanyeol merasa hampa, lagi.

 _You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there_

Luhan mengacak rambut adiknya, lalu tersenyum teduh. "Kau melamun lagi, Yeol? Hei, besok pagi kau harus berangkat ke sekolah. Tidurlah yang nyenyak dan jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan."

"Aku tak ingin pergi sekolah, _hyung._ "

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Ia mencoba untuk mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya kini pada _hyung_ nya itu. Tak menemukan kata yang tepat, pria jangkung itu bangkit dari duduknya. " _Hyung._ Aku menyerah."

Pria yang lebih tua mengerutkan keningnya heran. Tak mungkin Chanyeol menjadi sosok yang putus asa begini. Kecuali kalau orang itu benar-benar sosok yang sungguh ia cintai dengan tulus.

"Kenapa adikku menjadi seorang yang mudah menyerah begini? Di mana sosok Chanyeol yang pantang menyerah itu? Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol yang pantang menyerah bisa berubah karena orang lain? Sehebat apa dia?"

Berjuta pertanyaan beruntun diberikan Luhan pada adiknya, membuat Chanyeol mendesah pelan, dan akhirnya memberikan satu jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. "Aku tak tahu."

"Aku tahu, adikku berubah karena perasaan yang orang-orang sebut cinta itu. Benar?" Luhan tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku tak menyebutnya cinta. Mungkin aku hanya terobsesi dengannya."

Luhan menggeleng, perlahan ia mulai mengambil duduk tepat disamping adiknya. "Cinta dan terobsesi itu berbeda. Jika kau memang terobsesi dengannya, mungkin saat ini ia telah menjadi milikmu, tapi dengan cara yang tak baik tentunya. Sedangkan, apabila kau mencintainya, kau akan merelakan semua demi melihatnya bahagia."

" _Hyung_?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Luhan saat merasa ada yang tidak beres. Benar saja, _hyung_ nya itu menangis. Chanyeol bingung, apa yang membuat Luhan menangis seperti ini? Seingatnya, tak ada perkataan menyindir yang dengan sengaja ia lontarkan.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Perjuangkan orang yang kau cintai."

Pria yang lebih tua tersenyum lembut, masih dengan air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol, menepuk pundaknya pelan, lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Jangan mengecewakan orang yang kau cintai. Karna kau akan menyesalinya sepertiku."

Chanyeol menatap punggung Luhan yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Berjuta pertanyaan hinggap dibenaknya. Mengapa? Siapa? Bagaimana?

Mengapa Luhan menangis karena pernyataannya sendiri?

Siapa yang membuatnya menangis?

Dan bagaimana orang itu membuat sosok kuat seperti Luhan itu menangis?

 _ **###**_

"Bisakah aku duduk di sini?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Setelah sedikit berpikir, ia pun mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja datang?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. "Kau bahkan datang setelah aku menolakmu terang-terangan."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berada didekatmu."

"Bodoh. Kau mengharapkan orang yang salah."

"Aku tahu," Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit heran ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun teringat akan rencananya. Mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memulai, pikirnya.

"Chan, kuharap kau mengangkat saat aku meneleponmu," Pria mungil itu tersenyum manis.

Oh, astaga, Baekhyun. Taukah kau bahwa senyumanmu membawa efek yang berbahaya bagi jantung pria dihadapanmu?

Baekhyun berdiri setelah memastikan _Chococino_ -nya habis, ia tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Chan, aku pulang dulu. Ingat, jangan lupa mengangkat teleponku nanti."

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Baekhyun sedikit aneh hari ini. Tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol malah tersenyum melihat keanehan Baekhyun.

 _Apakah… Baekhyun mulai membuka hatinya untukku?_

 _ **###**_

Baekhyun tersenyum puas saat melihat target yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan angka yang ia rasa dapat membantu rencananya kini.

"Chan? Bisa menjemputku di terminal dekat sekolah? Kumohon. Aku mencintaimu." ucapnya tanpa jeda sebelum akhirnya memutuskan panggilannya.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang baru saja mendapat panggilan dari sang pujaan hati sedang tersenyum tak menentu. Baekhyun memang aneh, namun sepertinya Chanyeol telah tergila-gila dengan keanehannya. Dan kini, Chanyeol sedang tersenyum sambil membawa mobilnya menuju tempat yang Baekhyun maksud. Tak pernah terlepas dari otaknya pernyataan cinta yang baru saja Baekhyun ucapkan.

Dan di sinilah Chanyeol sekarang, menuruni mobilnya, mencari letak pria yang akhir-akhir ini sukses membuatnya gila.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat memandang Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya. Ia pun berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

Namun, tanpa disangka, Baekhyun merangkul tangan Chanyeol, menggandengnya mesra, lalu bergelayut manja dilengannya.

"Chan! Temani aku ke supermarket. Stok _shampoo_ ku habis. Aku baru mengingatnya," Baekhyun tersenyum manis, membuat pria jangkung yang berada digandengannya terdiam.

Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Chanyeol tetap tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Channie?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Chanyeol ingin mencium bibir itu.

"I-iya. Ayo,"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, bisa-bisanya Baekhyun berubah 180 derajat begini. Tak berpikir panjang, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bahagia, menikmati setiap sikap aneh Baekhyun.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, seorang pria yang tingginya tak jauh darinya sedang berdiri memandang kedua orang yang sedang bermesraan tersebut. Sosok itu tertawa kecil, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ya, sosok itu adalah mantan Baekhyun.

Oh Sehun.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Byun?"

 _ **###**_

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, lalu mengerutkan keningnya, "Untuk?"

"Untuk hari ini."

Pria jangkung itu tersenyum kecil. _Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah mulai membuka hati untukku,_ pikirnya.

"Hari ini? Memang kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol, bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun.

"Karenamu rencanaku berjalan lancar."

Apa? Rencana?

"Rencana?" beonya. Ia mulai tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Iya, rencana. Kuharap tadi Sehun melihatnya,"

Tunggu… apa yang Baekhyun maksud sebenarnya? Rencana? Sehun? Apa jangan-jangan…

"Jangan terlalu menganggap tadi serius."

"Apa?"

"Bukankah aku telah berkata kalau aku tak pernah menganggapmu serius?"

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, mengernyit heran sambil menatap Baekhyun. "Jadi… semua ini hanya bagian dari rencanamu? Bahkan pernyataan cintamu tadi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, sedikit ragu. Karna sesungguhnya ia merasa aneh dengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Baek." Chanyeol membuang wajahnya, menolak menatap ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau tahu aku berjuang untukmu. Tapi bagaimana aku berjuang untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak ada di sana?"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu berharap padaku."

"Ya, aku memang bodoh telah berharap padamu."

Chanyeol berbalik, lalu pergi. Kali ini Chanyeol.

Dan entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasakan nyeri didadanya.

 _Karena kau dan aku  
Bisa kehilangan semuanya jika kau tak punya ruang lagi  
Tak ada lagi ruang bagiku dalam hidupmu_

" _Hyung,_ bisakah kau mengurus kepindahanku?"

Luhan mengernyit heran menatap adiknya yang terlihat frustasi. Baru saja kemarin ia melihat Chanyeol sedang tersenyum layaknya orang gila, sekarang ia malah dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol tentang kepindahannya.

"Jangan bertindak ceroboh."

"Karena pada dasarnya aku memang sudah ceroboh," Chanyeol menatap ke arah Luhan yang sedang duduk dihadapannya.

Pria cantik itu menghela nafasnya, "Kau benar-benar serius?" tanyanya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan yakin Chanyeol.

Luhan sungguh tak rela melepaskan Chanyeol untuk kembali menemui kedua orangtuanya. Pada awalnya, ia memang menyuruh Chanyeol dan menyemangatinya untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Tentunya agar Chanyeol masih memiliki alasan untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi kini… Chanyeol sudah menyerah.

Tapi Luhan bukanlah seseorang dengan egoisme yang tinggi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menerima keputusan adiknya itu, walaupun itu cukup sulit. Ia juga cukup sedih melihat adiknya yang tak pernah melewatkan seharipun tanpa melamun. Mungkin, Baekhyun memang tak bisa berubah.

"Siapkan pakaianmu, aku akan mengurusnya dengan sekolahmu dan mengurus tiket pesawat." ucapnya pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Terimakasih, hyung." Ia pun bergegas menyiapkan pakaian, maupun benda yang akan ia bawa. Segalanya.

Termasuk hatinya…

 _ **###**_

Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah. Tidak seharusnya ia menggunakan Chanyeol sebagai 'alat' untuk menjalankan rencananya. Apalagi Baekhyun tahu, kalau Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat mencintainya.

Dan pagi ini, ia berniat untuk meminta maaf padanya.

Baekhyun berjalan santai di koridor sekolah sendirian. Ia sedang berjalan menuju kelas Chanyeol, tersenyum kecil saat disapa oleh beberapa penggemarnya.

"Kau lihat Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun pada salah satu teman sekelas Chanyeol saat ia sudah berada ditempat tujuannya. Ia tak melihat Chanyeol di dalamnya, padahal kelas sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Orang yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan melewati Baekhyun. Baekhyun tahu, kalau Chanyeol tak mungkin datang terlambat, mengingat posisinya sebagai salah satu siswa teladan sekolah. Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh saat sedaritadi ia tak melihat keberadaan Chanyeol.

Tak bertemu dengan orang yang dicari, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Apalagi ia sendiri pun baru saja mendengar suara bel.

Sedaritadi Baekhyun mendengar orang disekitarnya sedang membicarakan hal yang sepertinya penting itu. Namun, Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. _Paling juga gosip,_ pikirnya.

Akan tetapi, Baekhyun sontak menoleh saat mendengar seseorang menyebut nama yang tak asing ditelinganya. "Apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Park Chanyeol?"

Siswa yang diajak Baekhyun bicara malah mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau belum tahu?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Park Chanyeol, siswa teladan di sekolah ini sudah pindah. Apa kau tak melihat ekspresi bahagia Jongdae saat mengetahuinya? Well, setidaknya Jongdae akan mendapat gelar siswa teladan lagi."

Tanpa mempedulikan ocehan lain yang diucapkan pria dihadapannya, Baekhyun pun bangkit, lalu bergegas keluar kelas. Mengabaikan tatapan seluruh kelas terhadapnya, termasuk teriakan guru yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya.

Entah kenapa kakinya terus berlari tanpa diperintah oleh otaknya.

 _ **###**_

Baekhyun menekan bel setelah sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Namun, tak ada yang membuka pintunya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun segera berlari menuju terminal bus, menuju tempat yang ia yakini terdapat petunjuk dari Chanyeol—mungkin.

Café favoritnya.

Di mana ia dan Chanyeol selalu bertemu.

Dan di mana Chanyeol meninggalkannya saat pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Apa? Pertemuan terakhir? Tidak, tidak boleh!

Setelah sampai ke terminal yang paling dekat dengan café favoritnya, Baekhyun yang masih membawa tas sekolahnya itu langsung mendorong pintu café tak sabaran. Dan betapa kecewanya ia saat matanya memandang tempat favoritnya—dengan Chanyeol- dulu. Chanyeol tak ada di sana….

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh ketika merasa namanya terpanggil. Ia menatap pelayan yang kini berada dihadapannya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Mr. Kim? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Pria yang disebut sebagai Mr. Kim itu menyerahkan lipatan kertas, "Temanmu tadi datang memberikan ini, ia berkata jika kau da—"

"Terimakasih!" Baekhyun mengambil kertas ditangan Mr. Kim lalu berlari keluar, tanpa membiarkan Mr. Kim melanjutkan ucapannya.

Baekhyun mengambil duduk di terminal bus, membuka lipatan kertas itu perlahan.

 _Don't me make me promises  
Baby you never did know how to keep them well  
I've had the rest of you  
Now I want the best of you  
It's time for show and tell_

 _Cause you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
No room inside for me in your life  
Cause I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's no where left to fall  
It's now or never._

— _All or Nothing by O-Town_

 _Hai, Baekhyun. Kau sudah menerima suratku? Baguslah. Kapan kau membaca ini? Setahun setelah kepergianku? Hahaha._

 _Baekhyun, maafkan aku untuk segalanya. Untuk mencintaimu terlalu dalam, dan karena aku tak dapat melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Sungguh, aku tak ingin mengecewakanmu._

 _Kau mengajariku arti cinta yang sesungguhnya, Baek. Terimakasih, telah mengajariku arti pengorbanan yang sesungguhnya. Percayalah, sampai saat ini aku masih mencintaimu._

 _Sejujurnya, aku tak yakin kau akan bertanya di mana aku. Biar kuberitahu, aku berada di tempat yang jauh. Di luar Seoul, tentunya. Jangan mencariku, aku tak sedang berada di Korea. Ugh, siapa juga yang akan mencariku, ya? Haha._

 _Baekhyun, aku tahu tak ada ruang di hatimu. Aku tahu kau sedari dulu tak pernah mencintaiku sedalam aku mencintaimu. Oleh karena itu, aku berharap kau hidup dengan baik. Dan, hentikan sikap bodohmu itu, tak baik bermain-main dengan pasangan. Kau akan sulit mendapat pendamping hidup nanti._

 _Kuharap, kau hidup dengan baik sekarang. Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun._

 _Sincerely, pria yang mencintaimu dengan tulus,_

 _Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun tak sanggup menahan air mata yang seolah memaksa ingin keluar. Kini, butiran-butiran air mata itu lolos dengan bodohnya. Baekhyun merasa bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia menyia-nyiakan pria yang dengan tulus mencintainya dan dengan terang-terangan memanfaatkannya?

"Chan… jangan pergi," lirih Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai bangkit dari duduknya saat melihat bus yang sedang berada didepannya kini, kebetulan mengarah ke tempat yang kini ingin ia tuju.

Incheon International Airport.

 _ **###**_

Dan di sinilah Baekhyun berada.

Baekhyun berlari menuju tempat keberangkatan luar negeri, sambil menatap sekeliling untuk memastikan keberadaan Chanyeol. Namun nihil, tak ada Chanyeol di sana.

Pria mungil itu pun bergegas mencari jadwal keberangkatan luar negeri. Tak lupa ia menatap kesekeliling, mungkin saja masih ada pria itu di sini.

Baekhyun sendiri pun tak tahu kemana Chanyeol pergi. Ia hanya menatap layar jadwal keberangkatan sambil berfikir, kemana kira-kira Chanyeol pergi.

 _Tokyo, Sydney, Washington DC, Beijing, Paris, London._

Sebentar… London?

Baekhyun merasa tak asing dengan London. Pria itu pun berfikir keras, di mana ia mendengar London? Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba London terasa tak asing baginya?

" _Jika kau menyuruhku untuk memilih tempat pernikahan kita, maka itu adalah London."_

" _Aku menyukai London dan akan pergi ke sana jika aku tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tinggal di sini."_

Oh, astaga.

Chanyeol… dan London.

Pria mungil itu mencoba untuk melihat ke arah keberangkatannya.

 _Keberangkatan: 08.00 KST._

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kecewa saat melihat keberangkatan yang sudah ia lewatkan tersebut. Mendesah pelan, ia pun mengambil tempat duduk disekitar tempatnya berdiri. Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padanya kini. Menyesal, sedih, marah, bercampur jadi satu.

"Pesawat dengan tujuan London yang berangkat pada pukul 08.00 KST dikabarkan hilang. Pesawat diduga hilang kontak satu jam setelah keberangkatan. Tim sedang berusaha menemukan di mana keberadaan pesawat tersebut, pihak keluarga baru saja akan dihubungi."

Pria mungil yang sedang menunduk itu sontak menoleh. "A-apa?" lirihnya. Baekhyun bergegas berlari menuju terminal bus, kembali ke tempat yang mungkin saja ada pihak keluarga Chanyeol di sana, rumah Chanyeol.

 _ **###**_

" _Hyung,_ di mana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah sesosok pria cantik membuka pintunya. Luhan tentu terkejut melihat Baekhyun di sini.

 _Bukankah… Baekhyun sendiri tak peduli pada Chanyeol?_

" _Hyung, jangan memberitahukan Baekhyun tentang keberadaanku, tolong…"_

Luhan mengangkat bahunya, sedikit ragu. "Aku tak tahu. Dia hanya berkata bahwa ia ingin pergi."

Tanpa sadar, butiran-butiran kristal pun keluar dari mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri, tak seharusnya dia melakukan hal egois begini. Ia bahkan sudah menyia-nyiakan orang yang jelas-jelas mencintainya.

"Baek, kau tak apa?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya, lalu menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Aku tak apa, _hyung._ "

"Kau menangis? Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, mataku hanya sedikit perih." Baekhyun berbalik, berniat meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapnya penasaran. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat pria cantik dibelakangnya membuka suara.

"Chanyeol tak jadi pergi ke luar Korea, tepatnya di London. Carilah dia di tempat yang mungkin terdapat dia di sana. Dan ingat, jangan tinggalkan dia lagi,"

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, ia tersenyum manis. "Terimakasih, _hyung_." Kemudian ia berlari menuju tempat satu-satunya yang ia tahu sering Chanyeol datangi. Ya, ia kembali ke café.

 _ **###**_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Ia merasa seperti orang paling bodoh di dunia saat ini. Semua telah ia rencanakan dengan sebaik mungkin. Namun, dengan bodohnya ia tertidur—semalam ia tak bisa tidur- di bandara dan melewatkan pesawatnya.

Sejujurnya, ia sengaja memilih tempat favoritnya kini itu, café. Toh, Baekhyun masih pada jam sekolah dan tak mungkin membolos hanya karena dirinya. Bukankah Baekhyun tak mempedulikannya?

Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat mengingatnya. Baekhyun mencintainya saja tidak, pikirnya. Namun, sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Seperti dalam keadaan bermimpi, Chanyeol mendengar suara pujaan hatinya.

"Chanyeol bodoh."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertawa sendiri. Astaga, apakah ia sedang gila?

"Kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja untuk mengejarku? Kenapa?"

Oh, astaga. Bahkan suara Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi. Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar kelelahan sekarang sampai berhalusinasi begitu?

"Kenapa kau memilih kabur dan pergi? Bagaimana jika kau benar-benar ke London dan hilang bersama penumpang lain?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, masih dalam keadaan tersenyum layaknya orang idiot. _Kenapa suara Baekhyun dalam halusinasiku semakin bergetar seperti orang ingin menangis saja?_ pikirnya.

"Kenapa diam saja, Chan? Tatap aku. Apa kau benar-benar marah padaku?"

Pria jangkung itu menoleh. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat pria dihadapannya. "Hei, bahkan halusinasiku menjadi nyata. Baekhyun benar-benar ada di sini," ucapnya layaknya orang bodoh yang putus asa karena kehilangan cintanya—yang kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Kau tak berhalusinasi, bodoh. Ini aku, Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, kemudian memeluknya.

Baekhyun menangis dipelukan Chanyeol, "Jangan, jangan pergi lagi. Kumohon,"

Chanyeol yang masih dalam keadaan bingung dan terkejut kemudian mencubit dirinya keras, memastikan apa yang dialaminya kini bukanlah halusinasi atau mimpi.

"Argh…"

Baekhyun yang merasa ada yang tak beres kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol seolah mencari jawaban dari dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Kau tidak sedang bermimpi!"

Sejak kapan Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan 'bodoh'nya? Ah, sepertinya pria mungil ini masih merasa patah hati karena 'nyaris' ditinggal oleh Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu peluk aku lagi." Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sedang aneh ini. Namun kali ini, terasa berbeda.

Perasaannya menghangat. Jauh lebih hangat daripada sebelumnya.

Baekhyun pun memeluk Chanyeol yang nampaknya sudah sadar itu.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tak ingin melihat air mata pujaan hatiku terbuang begitu saja," Bermaksud ingin menghibur, Chanyeol malah mendengar isakan yang semakin kuat.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Bahkan setelah aku menyakitimu," lirih Baekhyun.

"Karena aku mencintaimu,"

"Kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah,"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol, lalu mengusap matanya yang sedaritadi banjir oleh air mata. "Maafkan aku untuk menyakitimu. Aku sadar bahwa aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyia-nyiakanmu. Maaf,"

Chanyeol tersenyum teduh, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Senang melihatmu menyadari semua itu." Ia pun mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan, membuat Baekhyun terasa menghangat.

"Tapi memangnya kau tak sekolah?"

Pria mungil itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "A-aku merasa bersalah padamu dan mencarimu. Saat mereka bilang bahwa kau sudah pindah membuat kakiku reflek mengarahkanku untuk pergi dari sekolah."

"Sebesar itukah keinginanmu bertemu denganku?" Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah, jadi…"

 _Chu!_

 _Blush!_

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Baekhyun, membuatnya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang tak diharapkan tersebut.

"Kau berbohong. Kau bahkan merona sekarang. Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

Tak mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyentuh dagu pria manis dihadapannya itu, lalu mengangkatnya pelan.

"Jangan sembunyikan. Begini lebih cantik,"

Melihat rona merah dipipi Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terpana akan kecantikan Baekhyun yang bertambah dalam sekejap.

"C-chan, aku…"

"Ssh…"

Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun, dan tetap menatap wajah Baekhyun intens.

"Semua ini… milikku." Pria jangkung itu menatap wajah Baekhyun dari ujung dahi, sampai ujung dagu.

"Jangan berikan setitik pun pada orang lain. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun masih tak dapat menghilangkan rona dipipinya. Percayalah, rona itu tak ingin pergi!

Pria mungil itu pun mengangguk, membuatnya terlihat lucu dimata siapapun itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chan,"

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
